Once Upon an Ohio Future
by MissLizGleek
Summary: What happens to the teens of McKinley high? Set six years after graduation this story describes what became of the Glee Club after high school.
1. Chapter 1

He rolled back and admired his work. The room looked incredible. Soft lighting, soft enough to set a romantic mood. Candles on every surface. Rose petals for effect. The dinner he had lovingly made was sitting on the table waiting for her to get home.

He was so excited for tonight. Everything had to be perfect. He pulled the velvet lined box out of his shirt pocket for the millionth time, opening it to see the ring he worked so hard to buy her.

He heard a quick tap on the door and her voice called to him. "Artie? I'm here. Where are you?"

Quickly stowing the ring back in his pocket, he turned his chair towards the door. "I'm in the dining room."

"I had such a crazy day at work! I can't -" Her voice trailed off as she spied the dining room and the romantic setting.

"W-w-w-what's this?," she asked, absolutely dumbfounded.

"It's dinner, silly." He laughed and then added, "and what's with that stutter? Everyone knows you stopped stuttering years ago."

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry. You took me by surprise. Old habits die hard and all that," she giggled lamely.

Pulling out her chair, he motioned for her to sit down. "I wanted to make tonight special. Celebrate our success."

Slowly, she walked to the chair he graciously held out for her and sat. "Seriously Artie. What is all this?"

"Just what I said it is. I wanted a special night for my special lady." He planted a quick kiss on her lips and wheeled himself to his position across the table.

"Corny much? I'd say you were taking lessons in love from Finn if I didn't know better." Softly, she laughed. "I really miss those guys. Being in Glee were the best times, I still can't believe they're over sometimes."

"Me too, T, me too." Quietly, he reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "At least we have each other, right? And Rachel stops by every other week on her way into town to see Finn. Don't forget Kurt and Mercedes' weekly calls from New York. You can't expect more than that from fashion editors, can you?"

"I know, I know, you're right. I just miss them is all." Artie stared at Tina, lost in memories, and remembered exactly why he loved her. Not just her heart and her mind, but her love of all those in her life. Glee really effected both of them, more so her. _I always had the confidence, _he thought, _just not the friends. She never really had either in the beginning._

Tina shook her head, clearing away the distant memories. "I'm sorry, Artie. I'm ruining tonight with nostalgia." She grabbed her glass, raising it above her head, "To the future, and all that is involved."

_You have no idea, _he thought nervously. "To the future."

They ate their dinner in thoughtful silence, occasionally breaking it with an attempt at conversation. But Tina was back in the choir room with all her friends and Artie was nervously going over his speech.

Finally they finished the delicious meal Artie had prepared, neither having really tasted it. Tina picked up their plates and delivered them to the kitchen. Placing them in the sink she came back to the dining room to find Artie moving towards her.

"I need you to do me a favor," he asked quietly. Looking into her eyes, he pushed his way into it, _it's now or never. _"Could you stand right here in front of me?"

Unsure what he was doing, Tina moved in front of Artie, exactly where he'd told her to stand.

Artie grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Tina. We've known each other since high school. We were best friends for years. By now we've figured out each other's flaws and even after countless fights and disagreements, I love you more than I could have anticipated. When I wake up in the morning, you're all I think of. While I'm at work, I can't wait for my breaks just so I can call and hear your voice. Even at night, before I go to sleep, I wouldn't survive without that goodnight call. And while this chair prevents me from doing this the right way, I'm going to try and get across exactly what I want. Which is you." Reaching in his front pocket he heard her suck in her breath. Slowly, tears fill her eyes as he brings the box out and opens it to show her the ring.

"Tina, would you do me the greatest honor and become my wife?"

She stares at him for several seconds, tears running down her face before she can form the one word that needs to say.

"Y-y-y-yes, of c-c-c-course." Through tears of joy, Tina jumps onto his lap as he places the ring on her finger. All the love she carries for him is in the hug that she gives him. Squeezing him and kissing him, the tears keep rolling down her face. Happiness shines out of her every pore and a smile so big it hurts graces her face.

"I love you, Artie Abrams. I can't wait to become Mrs. Tina Abrams."

"I had hoped you'd say that," he said as he looked into her eyes. "I love you more than I can say, Tina. I can't wait to share my life with you."

Without her noticing, he had begun wheeling her towards the bedroom. She looked over her shoulder at the door coming ever closer, "well, well now. In a bit of a rush for the honeymoon?"

"If you could see how beautiful you are right now, you would be in a rush too." He grabbed her face and kissed her, pouring every ounce of love into the kiss. Entering the room, he pulled her face away. Without a word, he began tugging her shirt up and out of her skirt, watching her body carefully, wanting to memorize every contour of it. He stared in awe at her torso, the perfection that he was inches away from.

"You're the most beautiful woman I know," he said softly as he looked into her eyes. He pulled her close, resting his head on her stomach. "How did I get so lucky?"

"How did we both get so lucky?" she asked leaning down for a tender kiss. Once again, she sat down in his lap and threw her arms around his neck. Pulling him in to make the kiss that much deeper. Closing her eyes, she let her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Slowly, she moved them down his shoulders, feeling the suspenders he's never without. She pulled away and looked into his eyes as she slowly pulled them from his shoulders, letting them hang off his body.

His eyes drank in the sight of her as her eyes moved to the buttons of his shirt, her fingers not far behind. It was excruciating how slowly she undid the buttons to his shirt. One button, kiss. Two buttons, kiss. Three buttons, kiss. She could see in his eyes the torture she was putting him through.

Finally, he took action. As she continued working the buttons on his shirt, he reached behind her and unhooked the bra, preventing him from seeing her gorgeous breasts. The bra slipped down the arms still working on his buttons, but now he could see, and touch, and torture too. Softly, he touched one breast, caressing it, using his thumb to tease the nipple to attention. He could hear her breath becoming labored, tiny gasps escaping her lips with every touch of his fingers.

She reached the last button on his shirt during his exploration and finally threw the bra to the ground and ripped his shirt out of his pants. She pushed his shirt down his shoulders, forcing his arms down and away from her chest as she pulled the shirt off.

Grinning at him she tossed his shirt over her shoulder. Reaching down, she ran her hands over his chest. Gradually her hands moved from their exploration of his chest farther and farther down his torso. Resting her hands on the button of his pants she looked up at him.

Seeing her grin like that made him shiver in anticipation and longing. The way she looked at him, the way she seemed to know exactly what he needed. She was the only one who knew how to bring him to his knees, figuratively speaking.

All of a sudden, she stood up in front of him. He watched as she danced towards the bed, yes danced. Shaking her ass and staring at him all the way towards the bed she teased him. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she locked eyes with him once more and used one finger to beckon him towards her.

He wheeled himself toward the bed and lined himself up with the side. Then using the upper arm strength he'd gained from years of being paralyzed he pulled himself up on the bed. He pulled himself all the way up the bed, propping himself up on the pillows. When he turned back to Tina she was at the edge of the bed, still dancing. Her fingers had moved towards the zipper of her skirt.

Giggling, she let the skirt fall to the floor. She was insanely sexy and didn't even realize it. He couldn't help but stare as her striptease continued until she was sans clothes and he was ready and waiting on the bed.

She crawled toward him on the bed, stopping near his waist, her hands teasing and tickling across his navel and near the top of his pants. Finally she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pulling down his both his pants and underwear down his legs.

As she pulled them down he started to dance, attempting a torso and arm waving dance resembling a striptease. Unable to contain her laughter she snorted and threw his pants at him.

He smiled that perfect smile as she crawled back up the bed. He watched as she threw one leg over him, straddling his lap. She leaned into him for a kiss so pure and so tender he could have cried. _This is what it's supposed to be like, _he mused.

She reached over to the nightstand, opening the top drawer. She rifled through it until she found the item she was looking for. Holding it up so he could see she said, "Better safe than sorry right?" She laughed as she ripped it open.

She held him tight, rolling the clear plastic down the length of him, feeling him become harder with her every touch. Again, she leaned in for a kiss and felt him gasp against her lips as her body consumed every inch of him. He sat as straight as he could with her on top of him, pulling her closer as she wrapped her legs around him.

Slowly, she began to move. Rocking back and forth, up and down. Her pace became fevered, needing the release only this man could give her. Feeling his love as he kissed her face, her throat, her chest. Together they moved closer to release. She buried her face in his neck, nibbling, biting, trying to curb the scream that was sure to come. He grabbed the hair at her neck, pulling her face away, looking into the eyes of the woman he loved. She continued to move and only once she felt the shivers and shudders coming from his body did she truly let go. Staring in each other's eyes, seeing the love, the release, the trust, they both finally relaxed.

He leaned against the headboard, spent. She fell by his side, exhausted. She nestled herself in the crook of his arm as she drifted off to sleep. "I love you," she mumbled sleepily.

"I love you, too, T, I love you too." He kissed the top of her head, and let his eyes drift closed. He loved the feel of her in his arms. Knowing, for at least the next fifty years, he'd be falling asleep in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Quietly contemplating the day, Artie sat against the headboard, his mind occasionally drifting back to the previous night. Tina stirred against him, her eyes fluttering open to see him looking down at her.

"Good morning, T." Smiling he leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Stretching and yawning, she managed to mumble a good morning to him. She burst into laughter as he reached over and tickled her ribs, trying to wake her up. Swatting his hands away, she laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 6 o'clock. I was waiting for you to wake up and then I was going to make us breakfast. That sound good to you?" He was inching towards the edge of the bed and his chair.

She watched in awe as he moved himself so easily to his chair, without any trace of his normal awkwardness. She also couldn't help but notice the way his muscles flexed and worked in his arms as he did this. Just looking at him made her weak in the knees.

He settled himself in the chair and looked at her. Seeing the love in her eyes made him want to slide back into bed, but he knew if they didn't get up soon the day would be lost, and he couldn't have that.

Instead he rolled forward for a kiss and quickly turned away before she could distract him and pull him back in. He located his underwear on the floor and grabbed them, heading for the bathroom.

Tina watched him disappear into the bathroom, her lips still tingling from the last kiss. A silly grin spread across her face as she looked down at the ring now on her left hand. Dreams of the future flooded her brain. She shook her head to clear it and got out of bed. Circling the room she found their discarded clothes from the night before and threw them in the laundry basket.

She surveyed her surroundings, loving this house and the memories they would make within its' walls. The main bedroom used to be Artie's parents, who have since moved to Florida, leaving Artie with the house. Artie had redecorated, the 20s feel in the bedroom matched his personality. She ventured toward the bathroom after grabbing underwear from the dresser.

She passed Artie on his way out of the bathroom with his boxers on. Jokingly he swat at her bare bottom before wheeling out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Giggling, she closed the bathroom door and started her shower.

Artie began grabbing the items he would need for pancakes. He loved how his parents had set up the kitchen. All cabinets were moved below the level of the sink. Even the pantry only had four shelves and was low enough for him to reach everything. He was definitely glad they left him the house when the retired to Florida.

As he began making the pancakes Artie went over the day's plans. It was Friday and he still had school, and Tina always had the shop. He had phone calls to make, including one to his parents to tell them the news. Tina was going to have plenty of calls to make too. As he poured the first of the batter on the griddle Tina walked in, freshly showered.

Towels wrapped around her torso and turban-style on her head, Tina walked over to Artie. "Mmmmm, smells good," she mumbled into his neck.

"You're insatiable," he laughed as she nibbled her way up his neck, stopping to whisper in his ear.

"And you love me for it."

"Well of course. But we have a lot to do today," flipping a pancake he moved on. "Plus I still have school and you need to open the shop soon."

"I know, I know," she sighed dramatically, sitting down on Artie's lap. She moved back to his ear, nibbling and teasing him. Hearing him moan in pleasure was all she needed to hear.

Looking down at him, she reached up for the towel holding up her hair and pulled it down. Shaking her hair out it fell around her face, the purple highlights brighter when still wet.

Artie stared at his fiancé and felt the only working part on the lower half of his body spring to attention. He uttered a guttural sound as he pulled her face down for a kiss. Their lips melted together, his tongue flitting out, teasing her lips open. Finally, her mouth opened and the kiss deepened. His tongue battled hers for dominance, teasing and touching.

From the back of her throat came a noise he could only compare to a purr. He smiled against her lips and began parting the towel still wrapped around her torso. His hands slipped in softly stroking her stomach and the smooth skin found there. Slowly, they explored further north, finding her breasts, nipples already at attention from the cold kitchen. His hands, rough from many hours spent playing guitar, molded to her breasts.

Teasing her and tempting her with their seductive dance over her skin, his hands slid down her torso from her breasts. He felt her stomach muscles jump as he softly ran her hands down, down, down. Finally, his hands found her inner thigh.

He caressed her thigh softly, feeling the muscles jump and twitch with each slight movement. Eventually, his fingers found their mark. She clutched his shoulder as his fingers found their way inside her.

Tina moaned with every movement he made, every slight flick of the finger she squirmed. She gasped when he found it, the one spot that with every touch brought her pleasure. In and out went his fingers, until she couldn't take it any longer. The more he touched, the more she moaned, the harder he got. When she was close to the edge he stopped and grabbed her face.

Pulling her in for a kiss, he turned her around. She straddled him and felt the need he had for her. Looking into her eyes he placed his hands on her waist, holding her above him, ready to take it further. Finally, he saw what he wanted in her eyes, the need and desperation for him, and pulled her hips down, impaling her on him.

Already fevered from his teasing, she moved quickly. The pace going from fast, to faster. He stared at her, looking deep into her eyes as she moved on top of him. He continued holding her waist, lifting her up, forcing her down. Finally, he heard her gasp, moaning with pleasure. He then let himself go, shuddering with the release.

Spent he rested his forehead on her chest, feeling her breathing slow with each breath. Looking back up at her he smiled, exhausted. "So much for that shower."

Tina laughed and swatted at his back. "So much for those pancakes."

He looked over at the griddle that was smoking slightly with blackened pancakes. "Well that sucks. I was looking forward to those." He looked up at Tina and they both burst out laughing.

"I'll get dressed then clean up in here," she said as she got up from his lap. "You go get your shower in, you need to get to school."


End file.
